Lost
by iceprincess12345
Summary: Sofia and Clover are lost I don't own any of the characters in Sofia the first they belong to Disney and the director


Lost

One sunny day in Enchancia at the castle Princess Sofia, was outside playing with her siblings Princess Amber and Prince James. Sofia fallowed Clover the rabit Clover the rabit hoped so far and Sofia fallowed him. Sofia didn't know where they were at.

"Um Clover where are we at?" They young Princess asked

"Um Idon't know Sof" Clover said as he looked at the little girl

"Were are NOT at the castle anymore" Sofia said as she looked at the gray rabit

Princess Sofia and Clover the rabit contiued to walk down the path. Back at the castle Amber and James were looking for their little sister.

"Amber we have to find Sofia before mom and dad get home" James said as he looked at his twin sister.

"Iknow that James, why did she run off?" Amber asked as she looked at her brother

The castle stewart Baliewick came outside he saw Amber and James, but NO Sofia, so he went up to the royal twins.

"Princess Amber and Prince James, where is Princess Sofia?" The castle stewart asked the twins.

"Um we are playing hide and seek I already found Amber, we just need to find Sofia" James said as he forced a smile.

"Yeah she is a great hider Bailewick" Amber said as she said in agreement.

The castle stwart looked at the royal twins then he nodded in agreement.

"I agree but find her soon your parents are going to be home in 10 minutes" Bailiewick said as he smiled

Bailiewick left and Amber hit her twin brother with her fan and she gave him that look, The look was a we are in major trouble if mom and dad find out.

"Why did we have to lie to him we should have just told him the truth James." Amber said as she looked at her brother.

"Bought us sometime Amber" James said as he smiled

"10 minutes James" Amber said as she looked at her brother

Princess Amber and Prince James countiued to look for their sister 10 minutes later the coach arrived at the Castle and Princess Amber saw the coach.

"James mother and father are home we are in big trouble if they find out" Amber said as she freaked out

King Roland got off the coach he held his hand out for Queen Miranda to get off. After Queen Miranda got off the coach she saw Amber and James she walked over to them then she smiled at the kids.

"Hello Amber and James where is Sofia?" Queen Miranda asked as she looked at them

"Um in the castle" James said as he faked a smile

"Ok James I belive you" Queen Miranda asked as she smiled

King Roland, saw Queen Miranda with Amber and James, so he walked over to his family but he didn't see Sofia.

"Hi Amber and James where is your sister at?" King Roland asked as he looked at the kids

"James said that she is in the castle" Queen Miranda said as she smiled

"Oh, ok but I don't belive it because it it as beautiful day out she loves being outside when it is a nice day. So where is she really?" King Roland asked his kids as he smiled.

Pricess Amber and Prince James looked at each other and looked back at their parents and then sighed.

"We don't know where she went she was outside, but then she just disappered out no where. We didn't want to worry anyone were sorry we didn't say anything before Father and Mother." Amber said as she looked at her parents.

"I'll let the gaurds know that Sofia is missing" King Roland said as he looked at his wife and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

King Roland left and Queen Miranda walked Amber and James over to a bench she sat down on the bench then she motinoned for them to sit down with her. Amber and James walked over to the bench and sat down with Miranda.

"I realize you guys didn't want anyone to worry about Sofia missing, but you have to understand. If any of you guys go missing the other two kids that are here you guys have someone to know, so everyone is not worried someone could have taken Sofia, if they see her out by herself." Queen Miranda said as she looked at Amber and James.

"We are so sorry Mother" Amber said as she looked at Miranda.

"Are we in trouble mom" James asked as he looked at Miranda

"I am going to leave that up to your father and I forgive you guys" Queen Miranda said as she she smiled.

Queen Miranda hugged Amber and James King Roland came back out he saw Miranda hugging the kids. King Roland came up to them.

"Miranda, come along we are going to take the coach and search for her as well Amer James come with us." King Roland said as he looked at the twins

"Are we in trouble dad?" James asked as he looked at the king

"We will talk about that later what is important now is finding your sister and making sure she is ok." King Roland said as he sighed.

The royal family got in a coach they left to go find Sofia, where Princess Sofia and Clover the rabit are at.

"Why did you have to go far away from the castle Clover?" Sofia asked as she picked Clover up

"Why did you fallow me Sof it's starting to get dark." Clover said as he looked up at Sofia

"I thought you were playing tag" Sofia said as she looked at Clover

Princess Sofia and Clover the rabit heard a noise like horses were running on the path fallowed by coach wheels. Princess Sofia picked up Clover and she looked down the path to see if she see anything.

"What is that noise Sof?" Clover the rabit asked

"It sounds like a coach Clover." Sofia said as she looked at Clover

Princess Sofia, saw her family coach.

"Clover theat is my family coach MOM DAD I'm right here hello" Sofia said as she called out to her parents.

"Rollie did you hear that it sounded like Sofia, Sofia ist that you?" Queen Miranda asked as she looked out at the road.

"Yes it is me mom" Sofia said as she called out

"Coachmen stop the coach please." King Roland said as he smiled

The Coachmen stopped the coach the royal family got off the coach and ran over to Sofia and then they gave her a hug.

"Why did you leave the castle honey?" Queen Miranda asked as she looked at Sofia

"I was trying to get my rabit Clover, sorry mom and dad" Sofia said as she looked at her parents.

"It's ok but Sofia, you have to let someone know where you are going." King Roland said as he looked at Sofia

"Are we in trouble?" Amber asked as she looked at her parents

"What do you think my queen?" King Roland asked as he looked at his wife

"Let's just let them off with a warning this time but if it happens again you guys will be in trouble." Queen Miranda said as she sighed

The Royal family got on the coach and the coachmen flicked the reignes on the horse they were heading back to the castle. Everyone was safe and sound

THE END


End file.
